Beardo and Scarlett
This article focuses on the interactions between Scarlett and Beardo. Overview In Total Drama Pahkitew Island, Scarlett and Beardo are on good terms, and barley interact due to them being placed on separate teams. They remain on good terms until she tries to eliminate him, she succeeds, she even breaks and Samey apart, Beardo is shown in Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale to still dislike Scarlett to a great extent, he does not believe anything that comes out of her mouth, even when she is sobbing after her broken arm. Total Drama Pahkitew Island Calling All Aliens Scarlett advises him and Samey to be careful, eventually when she looses, Scarlett is extremely angry and tries to catch Beardo and Samey, she does eventually catch Beardo. Hotdog Party Scarlett greets Beardo and Samey but ends up spluttering out Beardo's name incorrectly, she reveals in the confessional Beardo reminds Scarlett of her deceased dog. Later, she accuses Beardo of hitting her, Samey and Shawn side with her almost instantly. Beardo protests his innocence, Scarlett runs off when Beardo said hurtful things about her, she returns however moments later, implying that she fears Beardo. Scarlett consistently uses Beardo's words and actions against him. At elimination Beardo, even in the bottom 2, still protests Scarlett is manipulating them and he tries to say that he is innocent, however no one believes him and he covers it up as a joke afterwards. When Scarlett is safe, Beardo protests. When Scarlett reveals her true nature, Beardo boasts about him being correct. Pig Brawls and Waterfalls Beardo targets Scarlett in the challenge, when he is declared out and Samey tries to have a friendship with Samey, Beardo is against it, throughout the challenge Beardo tries to warn Samey that she is being used, to no avail. Samey looses on purpose, causing Scarlett to win immunity, angering Beardo. During Samey and Beardo being in the bottom 2, Scarlett reveals she is not bald and that originally she used it as a ploy to cause Beardo's elimination, she reveals she values Samey's friendship more. Beardo and Samey argue about Scarlett, when Beardo is announced eliminated he stops the argument by running off, still believing Samey is being used. Playa Del Losers In the confessional she boasts that she eliminated Beardo and reveals that Beardo was transported to Playa Des Losers and cannot warn Samey anymore. Only a few moments after, Scarlett mentions Beardo trying to make Samey feel upset, however it fails. She then mentions she does not care about eliminating Beardo, she said that she simply wanted to one-up him one final time. Beardo does not vote for Scarlett, indicating he still holds a grudge. Pahkitew Island RP: The Finale Beardo boos at Scarlett upon her being introduced, he tackles her numerous times throughout the challenge and clearly is happy when Jasmine is announced the winner, not at all caring for Scarlett, he even thinks she is faking her breaking her arm. Total Drama: Redemption Island Daring Dramatizations Scarlett is seen by Beardo, who is disgusted, Scarlett greets him, much to his confusion. Beardo is still suspicious of Scarlett, as he says in the confessional. The Teams' Song Scarlett commands her team, including Beardo, before LeShawna takes over, he is shown to be fine doing the commands. They later wonder who will go before the ceremony. The Tug Of More She jokingly says she never expected Beardo to hit a woman, referencing Scarlett last season trying to sabotage his chances by saying he had hit her with no reasoning provided. Behind The Drama Beardo yells at Scarlett, trying to greet her, she questions why he is yelling. Later, at elimination, she is seen watching with him, with no problem until he unintentionally yells in her ear, she does scream at him and instead quietly moans about her ear. The Triathlon of Redemption Island Beardo votes Scarlett, along with the rest of the team, while she votes him. Frontstroke, Backstroke He tells B to tell her that he is apologetic for voting her and expresses regret as he and B try to bond and connect as friends. Redemption's Final Raging Roar Beardo cheers when Scarlett is allowed to get rage out, stating that it will help them to help Bridgette win the season. Total Drama Return of the StarsCategory:Interactions Tell it, Tubbies Scarlett is watching the ceremony with Beardo, and says she misses the team they were on last season, Scarlett reveals to Beardo her plan about eliminating B, he blabs about it, ending Scarlett and B's relationship, when Scarlett sobs, Beardo sobs and apologizes. Total Drama: Birth of the Apprentices Trivia See Also